masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Miranda Lawson
Miranda Lawson is a human Cerberus Officer. As Jacob Taylor's informant, she gives him guidance and advice during missions, often via hologram. Miranda is very well traveled and has many contacts, extending from Citadel space and the Terminus Systems, to as far as the hostile Nemean Abyss. Her vast network of contacts may be explained by the fact Miranda is a known Cerberus operative, one who still has friends — or at least friends of friends — in the Alliance military. Miranda is a potential romantic interest for a male Commander Shepard. __TOC__ Mass Effect Galaxy Miranda first makes contact with Jacob Taylor after being referred to him as an informant through his former commanding officer, Derek Izunami. Izunami arranges for them to meet in a bar called the Fringe on Cartagena Station, a space station in the Nemean Abyss. Miranda greets Jacob after he takes out a group of pirates who had taken over the bar, quipping that she was expecting someone taller. She then explains the supposed batarian plot to sabotage the peace talks at the Citadel by assassinating Ambassador Jath'Amon. Miranda gives Jacob three sources which may relate to the recent batarian attacks: a turian arms dealer named Illo Nazario on the planet Tortuga, who has worked with the batarians for years; the planet Bekke where a batarian army is reportedly gathering; and a rumor that the batarians have kidnapped several scientists and are holding them on the Ahn'Kedar Orbital Platform. Miranda then assists Jacob from his ship during his investigations. On Tortuga, Jacob receives the codes for Nazario's compound from Miranda's salarian contact Ish. After Jacob fights his way through the compound, he and Miranda find that Nazario has been infected with a deadly bioweapon and agree to find a cure in exchange for his information on the batarians. On Ahn'Kedar, Jacob rescues the captive scientists and learns that they need a large quantity of element zero in order to complete a cure. When they arrive on Bekke, Miranda reports strange readings from the planet surface as the ship comes under fire. She later picks up the massive eezo cache Jacob discovers in the facility. Miranda accompanies Jacob during his interrogation of Nazario, who informs them that Jath'Amon has no intention of a peace treaty, the peace talks being a cover to assassinate the Council with the bioweapon. She then accompanies him to the Citadel, where Jacob subdues Jath'Amon and saves the Council. Miranda later joins Jacob on his resumed vacation on the Arcturian Jade with a bottle of celebratory champagne. Mass Effect: Foundation Mass Effect: Foundation 5 Miranda locates Jacob at a bar in the Citadel nearly a month after the geth attack on the station with a job proposal for him. She patiently hears out his grievances against the Council and the Alliance and reminds him of their past collaboration together before stating her purpose, but Jacob's disinterested reaction afterward prompts her to leave. Miranda stokes his interest by claiming he could've made a difference, and reels him in further by painting Cerberus as an organization willing to take action. The Alliance man still has misgivings over Cerberus' terrorist reputation, so Miranda offers him the chance to see for himself how they operate. Specifically, the job is about finding the recently-fallen Commander Shepard. En route to the Terminus Systems Miranda answers Jacob's queries about her organization. Many people on Earth support Cerberus' goal of human advancement, she claims, and ultimately Cerberus is accountable to humanity itself. Arriving at their destination, Miranda briefs Jacob about the intel she knows: the Normandy was destroyed and Shepard is missing. Miranda warns him not to display his Alliance clothes at the planet they're going, supplying him with combat armor and revealing the ship's armory of Cerberus weapons. Miranda shows Jacob around the grim underbelly of a typical Terminus colony when she's harassed by a batarian with a scarred upper-right eye. She pulls out a M-4 Shuriken, dumps the batarian's accomplice to the ground while keeping the gun at him, and orders a meeting with her contact. The contact, a ruddy batarian slaver, claims that Shepard's corpse isn't around anymore, and Miranda doesn't believe it. She counters by offering double of whatever he's receiving to keep the information secret - half up front, half upon item retrieval - and receives a location after further persuasion. When Jacob asks about her methods on the way to the next location, she claims it's harder to turn down credits when you're holding them. Miranda wants to make certain of Shepard's fate regardless of circumstances, pointing out that the intel she knew mentioned a stasis pod holding the body. Her partner is beginning to see the pointlessness of the effort and questions why he's even around, so Miranda reassures him that Cerberus needs people of his character. To that end, she says, he needs to see the group's capabilities. A flustered Miranda realizes they're lost in the streets. A street urchin begs her for credits but she curtly dismisses the kid. Jacob, on the other hand, successfully coaxes the girl for info on their next location, a slaver place. He's disquieted about the existence of human slaves and calls Cerberus out for ignoring the issue. Miranda takes the tack that Cerberus does help when it can but prioritizes missions of greater import for humanity. Before their debate goes further Miranda spots a gang of batarians converging on their location, readying her sidearm. Miranda takes the lead in escaping from their attackers. She kicks one of the thugs in the face before Jacob spots another escape. They meet the street urchin again, who gives them colored fabrics to disguise their appearances. Miranda takes the green while Jacob wears the red, and both of them agree on the suspicion of being set up. She plans to revisit their batarian contact to demand answers, regrouping first at the ship for resupply and scheming. Miranda vows not to leave the planet until she got what she came for. The duo find their ship being booby-trapped by the batarians they've been dealing with. Miranda sneaks behind the scarred batarian and points a gun at his head, demanding the explosives be taken off. Her hostage is unfazed by her actions and the ship explodes. Jacob recovers from the blast but Miranda is nowhere to be found; only her burning green garment. Mass Effect: Foundation 6 An unconscious Miranda is hauled away from the explosion by the underlings of her treacherous contact and dumped into the presence of warlord Torthak. While Torthak ponders what to do with the captive, Miranda wakens and deigns to warn him to make up his mind fast. Miranda headbutts the batarian when he crouches to face her, but is easily subdued mere moments later. Both of them look up at the arrival of a man Torthak assigns to interrogate her. Miranda gives her captors nothing despite being beaten, so Torthak orders his minions to dispose of her. Miranda calls him coward and ballsless for his seeming reluctance to kill her himself, but Torthak just claims he knows she's stalling. Torthak stuck a knife into Miranda's batarian contact earlier, leaving it and the corpse nearby, and her interrogator Taleed dares her to take the knife before he kills her. Miranda sees a flashbang bounce off the corpse, shields her senses accordingly instead of rising up to Taleed's bait, and in comes Jacob with guns blazing for the rescue. Jacob disables Taleed and offs the other batarians in the building, and Miranda pulls out the knife from the contact's corpse. She moves to stick it in Taleed but Jacob stops her long enough to learn the location of slaves held in the building. Miranda warily questions Jacob's actions, who simply replies he's fulfilling a promise, and follows him shortly when he beckons. Miranda silently observes Jacob as he herds the slaves away from their captivity. On their way out they're stopped by the sight of Torthak holding a familiar street urchin hostage. Miranda taunts how he's stooped to killing kids now that even women seemed to be too difficult for him, and while Torthak's attention is on her Jacob takes the shot that puts a bullet through his chest. Miranda "thanks" the batarian for stalling for her, quipping he should've killed her when he had the chance. The street urchin, Lakshmi, gives Miranda a yellow rose now that her family minus her uncle Taleed has been accounted for. She thanks the kid and watches her scamper away. Turning to Jacob, they discuss the aftermath of what just happened. Snarking at Jacob's knight in shining armor routine, Miranda deems his actions an unnecessary risk, claiming she was "gathering intel" at the time. Jacob tells her she's just going to accept how he rolls if they are to keep working together, bringing a hand to her face to wipe something off. Miranda makes no move to reject the gesture and thanks him. Miranda brushes off Jacob's concerns for her well-being, claiming she's had worse, but appreciates his rescue nonetheless. She then asks if he's still glad he came, hearing that he is before he steers the conversation to their original mission. Miranda confirms that Shepard's body was indeed sold to another bidder, already long gone from the planet. She reiterates her vow to get the Commander back, and Jacob is taken aback by his inclusion. Miranda still wants him to join Cerberus but wants nothing less than his certain commitment. If he's interested, she promises to arrange a meeting between him and the Illusive Man. As their transport is destroyed, Miranda gives Jacob until their extraction to decide whether he wants in. In the meantime, as they approach an establishment labeled "Oasis" in blue neon lights, Miranda prompts him to voice any further questions he has. Mass Effect: Foundation 8 Miranda has acquired Shepard's corpse and is already in charge of the Lazarus Project. At the Minuteman Station, she receives agents Rasa and Kai Leng's shuttle, fresh out of their abortive mission to capture Subject Zero. On orders from the Illusive Man, Miranda appropriates Rasa's services and sends Kai Leng back to the shuttle for a meeting with the boss. At the station's labs, Miranda outlines the Lazarus Project's purpose to Rasa, going so far as to show her Shepard's operated-on body as well as the Commander's backup clone. However, the Illusive Man isn't satisfied with a copy: he wants the real deal, and Miranda informs Rasa that her part in it is to steal Shepard's classified files. Miranda takes Rasa to her office and explains the details of the op. Shepard's records are in the Spectre offices on the Citadel. She gives Rasa a disc containing highly-classified but outdated Cerberus secrets and instructs her to bring it to Tela Vasir. The Spectre can get Rasa inside their offices, and it will be up to her to find a way to get the files. A few days later, Miranda manages to comm Rasa after an unexpected contact loss. Rasa reports she has acquired the data, but doing so was harder than she expected. Miranda starts praising her efforts though Rasa hastily severs contact, who unbeknownst to Miranda is being poisoned at the time. A few more days pass before Miranda gets hold of Rasa again back aboard the Minuteman Station, ordering medical help on the half-conscious agent. She gets the disc back from Rasa, who tries to warn her about its tainted contents. Miranda assures her she's got it covered, telling her to focus on getting well. Another set of days pass, and on the Illusive Man's sanctum Miranda reports on the completeness of the intel Rasa has procured. She has managed to counteract Vasir's hidden virus and obtained additional funding for the Lazarus Project while she's at it. The Illusive Man is pleased: Miranda assumes the clone project is no longer a priority, and her boss allows her to continue using it for testing. Rasa's cover, however, is blown, and Miranda reckons she'll never work in the field again. The Illusive Man agrees, but tells her not to worry as he still has a use for her. Mass Effect: Foundation 9 Miranda visits Rasa on her sickbed two days before her scheduled return to duty, intending to have her compile a full report on Shepard's prospective recruits. She notices the bedridden agent's focus on her poisoner, and is regaled with the accusation that Thane is the culprit. Miranda is unperturbed and flatly assures her of the futility of obsessing over it, pointing out the significant expense Cerberus spent in reviving her. While on the subject of service to Cerberus, Miranda hands Rasa a dossier on Mordin Solus, expecting her to do her job before returning to active duty. Her purpose complete, she departs Rasa's room. Mass Effect: Foundation 11 Miranda signs an order placing Rasa under indefinite medical observation. The newly-recovered agent learns about it and confronts Miranda while she is attending to Lazarus Project matters. Miranda claims it is for Rasa's own protection as the poison she received is yet unknown to Cerberus: until they learn more and are certain of Rasa's well-being, she is to stay put. Rasa doesn't buy it and insists on more disclosure. Miranda warily confronts her with the fact she's aware of Rasa's repeated attempts to access restricted Lazarus Project files. She warns Rasa to resume her work with the dossiers: to answer Rasa's earlier query if she is a prisoner, Miranda responds that Cerberus doesn't take prisoners. Rasa has just concluded reading Zaeed Massani's dossier, returning her attention to the tank containing Commander Shepard's clone. Miranda watches her from a live feed, and comms the Illusive Man to report a problem with the agent. Mass Effect: Foundation 12 In her correspondence with the Illusive Man, Miranda reports Rasa's dangerous levels of savvy and knowledge about the Lazarus Project. She receives the advice to cut Cerberus losses if Rasa becomes a liability. Mass Effect: Foundation 13 In a command center at Lazarus Research Station in 2184 CE, Miranda monitors a ship of turian design when her subordinates report anomalies. The clone lab grows dark, nearby surveillance cameras broadcast images of Blasto instead, and suddenly the station's security systems and mainframe are compromised. Miranda recognizes Rasa's treachery and begins mobilizing a mixed human/mech security team. They are drenched by the fire suppression system in the search, prompting Miranda to curse Rasa aloud. Miranda and her team find Rasa at an airlock, suiting up for a spacewalk. She biotically assaults Rasa and her LOKI Mech, raging that Kai Leng was right in his assessment at having Rasa killed. Rasa's LOKI opens fire, catching one of Miranda's soldiers, but Miranda projects a barrier for herself and gives the kill order to the rest of her squad. The squad's LOKI and YMIR Mechs go haywire and shoot Miranda's human team instead, revealing Rasa's hand in reprogramming them as well. Miranda angrily pries into Rasa's reasons for deserting, who replies she is taking her life back. After somehow dealing with the mechs Miranda suits up, takes an M-13 Raptor, and resumes pursuit at the station's outer hull. She fires at Rasa's LOKI once she gets close enough, determined not to let the clone be stolen. Rasa tries to erode Miranda's loyalty to the Illusive Man, to no effect as Miranda credits the Cerberus leader for saving her when she was young. In Miranda's view, Rasa is an ingrate who wasted the opportunities Cerberus gave her, lecturing her while locking the LOKI in biotics. She listens to Rasa prattle on with her notions of freedom while on the approach. However, the LOKI manages to restrain her at the last moment. Miranda destroys it, but it's already too late. Her biotic shots at Rasa's fleeing Kodiak miss. Miranda tracks the shuttle to its last known location at the Arcturus system. She assembles a retrieval team as she speaks with the Illusive Man, but he tells her to cancel as he already deems the issue irrelevant. Miranda silently absorbs her boss' assessment. Mass Effect: Redemption A few months after the destruction of the SSV Normandy, Miranda meets with Liara and Feron on Omega after their fight with Blue Suns mercenaries. Miranda tells Liara that they have the same goal and brings her to meet the Illusive Man. Miranda also says to Liara that the Blue Suns were the ones who attacked her and that the mercenary group has Commander Shepard's body and its still on Omega because Cerberus would have found out if someone had left with it. Then Miranda tells Liara that if she wants to find Shepard's body, she needs Feron's help. Before Feron and Liara go through the Omega 2 Relay for the Shadow Broker's base, Miranda asks the Illusive Man to stop Tazzik, who is going to hit the Omega 2 Relay, but he tells her to wait. Then she sees Feron's ship and asks Illusive Man to follow it but once again he tells Miranda to wait. After Liara acquires Shepard's body, Miranda meets Liara at Lazarus Research Station, where Shepard's body is transferred for recovery, and tells her that they may not be able to restore Shepard and that the body is in worse shape than expected. Liara tells Miranda to let the dead rest and that what Cerberus does is not what she brought Shepard back for. Miranda interrupts and tells her that maybe the Collectors would have done the same. She also explains that the Illusive Man is more hopeful about Shepard's prospects and they're going to spend everything they have but it will still take a very long time if it works at all. When Liara asks what will the boss do about Feron, Miranda answers that the drell knew the risks and if Liara wants to go after him, that's her business and suggests that she do what she wants. Mass Effect 2 Weapon proficiencies *Submachine Guns *Heavy Pistols Powers Unlike Shepard's other squadmates, save for Jacob Taylor, Miranda Lawson has 31 points available for distribution. Dossier Miranda was born in 2150. As she explains to Shepard, Miranda never had a mother, only a father who is extremely influential, wealthy, and ego-maniacal. Using a modified copy of his own genome, Miranda was genetically engineered to be a specimen of human perfection. She never had a mother, as she was not conceived naturally. She was not the first "daughter" he ever designed, just the first he kept. Everything, from her intelligence, physical constitution, biotic abilities, to her appearance were designed before birth to be excellent. She boasts about being able to shoot a mech's head off from 100 meters away or just as easily crush it with her biotic powers. Miranda also heals faster than other humans and will probably live half a lifespan longer. If Shepard accuses her of being cocky, she retorts that she's only stating the facts. However, Miranda’s gifts were a burden growing up. Despite her accomplishments, Miranda’s perfectionist father never showed approval or pride towards his daughter. He always expected more and better from her — forever chiding her to be greater than she already was. He also imposed a very strict lifestyle on Miranda, and forbade her from making friends and having a social life. Miranda remarks that he didn't want a daughter as much as a dynasty, which was why he used his own genetic template to create her. The constant pressure and lack of affection led Miranda to relinquish her privileged lifestyle and run away from home as soon as she could — although some gunfire was involved. Her father used his extensive network of contacts to chase her across the galaxy, but she managed to elude him nonetheless. At some point Miranda approached Cerberus and joined them in exchange for protection. Miranda knew of them since her father sympathized with their human-centric agenda and was a major backer. When she enlisted with Cerberus, he stopped pursuing her but severed his ties to the group. Despite their past dealings with her father, Miranda agrees with Cerberus' desire to help humanity. Miranda also enjoys the opportunity to work with people as smart as she is and the amount of latitude their clandestine operations afford her; she is given an objective, all the resources she needs, and nothing more. Evidently, Miranda has advanced far enough to become one of the few in the organization, much less the galaxy, that meets and answers directly to the Illusive Man, who appreciates her abilities. After Cerberus gains possession of Commander Shepard's corpse, the Illusive Man selects Miranda to be the head of the Lazarus Cell and puts her in charge of the Lazarus Project. Over the course of two years, Miranda oversees the development and implementation of Cerberus' vast resources towards bringing Shepard back to life. When Shepard briefly wakes for the first time, Miranda is the first and last person seen by Shepard before falling back to sleep. At some point, the research base comes under attack by a saboteur. Miranda wakes Shepard over an intercom and guides the Commander to the base's last shuttle. Miranda takes Shepard to be briefed by the Illusive Man, but not before killing the traitor who instigated the attack. When Shepard goes to investigate the colony of Freedom's Progress, Miranda becomes a permanent squad member. Aboard the Normandy SR-2 she functions as Shepard's second-in-command, but also serves as a proxy for the Illusive Man, which means she can override Commander Shepard's orders in certain situations. According to EDI, Miranda is the leading operative of the Lazarus Cell which is headquartered on the Normandy. Initially, Miranda expresses skepticism towards the level of importance the Illusive Man has placed on Shepard, especially since the Lazarus Project required a huge investment of Cerberus's resources and her own time. She also notes that she wanted to implant Shepard with a control device to regulate the Commander's actions, but the Illusive Man declined her suggestion. Soon after their mission gets underway, Miranda admits that the Illusive Man's estimation of Shepard's value to their cause was accurate. Unfortunately, Miranda still retains some of the insecurities that drove her from home; despite leading an illustrious career, Miranda doesn’t believe she’s truly earned her accomplishments. Because of her father's genetic tampering which gave her the innate advantage to succeed, she still feels like she's living under his shadow, and that her failures are the only thing she truly owns. Miranda admits this has made her somewhat jealous of Shepard, whose vast accomplishments can be credited to skill, talent, and drive. Loyalty During the mission Miranda asks Shepard for help with a personal crisis and admits she has a twin, Oriana, created as part of her father's intended dynasty. Miranda explains that the reason she joined Cerberus was to hide and protect Oriana as well as herself. While their father stopped searching for Miranda, he never stopped looking for Oriana. With the help of Cerberus, Miranda managed to establish a new life for Oriana on Illium, where she has lived the life of normalcy their father would have denied her. Unfortunately, Miranda received word from a contact claiming that their father has finally discovered Oriana and will try to abduct her. Cerberus has made arrangements to relocate Oriana, and Miranda wants to go along to ensure nothing goes wrong. After gaining the loyalty of both Miranda and Jack, the next time Shepard boards the Normandy Joker will radio in about a fight aboard the ship. Jack wants Miranda to admit what was done to her by Cerberus was wrong, but Miranda refuses to acknowledge that Cerberus was at fault claiming it was a splinter group, not Cerberus, calling the shots. Shepard can either resolve the conflict without picking sides, in which case, both Jack and Miranda agree to put off their fight until after the mission with the Collectors is over. If Shepard sides with Jack, then the Commander will lose Miranda's loyalty, but has the opportunity to regain her loyalty in a later conversation. In addition, if Shepard was in a relationship with Miranda and sides with Jack, then Miranda ends the relationship and will refuse to rekindle the relationship even if her loyalty is regained. Romance After her sister has been relocated, a male Shepard can talk to Miranda and show a romantic interest in her. He can tell Miranda that she gives herself too little credit for her accomplishments and that she should allow people to appreciate her body and mind, resulting in Miranda "wanting Shepard to admire her body." If Shepard returns her feelings, she expresses cautiousness in the relationship, but also expresses her interest in it as well. Alternatively, Shepard can accuse Miranda of being jealous of him. She will attempt to deny it but sexual tension builds in the ensuing conversation, and if Shepard kisses her their romance is further cemented despite her insistence that it doesn't mean anything. If Mordin Solus notices Shepard's attraction to Miranda, he suggests checking for listening devices as "Cerberus can plant them anywhere," and comments on her biotic talents, sending Shepard a document that outlines "creative use of mass effect fields." After Jack's loyalty mission, the relationship is put at risk during the confrontation between Miranda and Jack. If Shepard sides with Miranda or resolves the situation impartially, then the relationship will continue. If the relationship sustains until the Suicide Mission, then, before Shepard goes into the Omega 4 Relay, Miranda will 'coincidentally' meet Shepard in the Combat Information Center, telling him to meet her in the engine room in five minutes. If Shepard accepts the invite, she walks into the elevator and winks at him before the doors close. They then spend time in the engine room. Lair of the Shadow Broker After the Shadow Broker has been defeated, if Shepard brings Liara aboard the Normandy to catch up, she asks Shepard what he's fighting for, and if it is for the future of humanity as evidenced by "the perfect Miss Lawson". If Shepard answers yes, he responds by saying that Miranda has her issues but he cares about her. Liara recalls her first impression of Miranda, finding her cold and completely focused on her duty to Cerberus. In response, Shepard doesn't think Miranda has changed that much but Liara assures him that she has and he has no idea how much he has changed Miranda. Before she leaves to return to the Shadow Broker Base, Liara says that she hopes that the two of them will find happiness together. Mass Effect 3 Miranda returns to fight the Reapers, provided she survived Shepard's attack on the Collector base. Since the Collector base, she has resigned from Cerberus and has indicated that the Illusive Man now wants her eliminated, causing her to go on the run again for a while. Shepard gets a message from Miranda asking to meet on the Citadel at Docking Bay D24 one mission after rescuing Primarch Victus for a war summit. Miranda expresses her concerns that her sister Oriana had been found by her father. If certain decisions are not made by Shepard to warn her of a Cerberus attack, Miranda will later be killed by Cerberus Assault Troopers, under orders from the Illusive Man. To keep her alive, Shepard must read the dossier Anderson forwards on Kai Leng, and warn her about him via video conference in the Spectre Office in the Citadel Embassies after receiving a mail message from her. Should Miranda not be spoken to before Cerberus' attack on the Citadel, Miranda will still send Shepard a message to contact her via the Communications Console in the Spectre Office in the Citadel Embassies. If Shepard tells Miranda about Kai Leng being part of the attempted coup, she will be surprised to learn the assassin is still alive and thanks Shepard for letting her know about Kai Leng, and she will be on her guard. Miranda later sends a message to Shepard to meet her in a private room on the Citadel. Once Shepard arrives, Miranda asks them for control of Alliance resources, but refuses to reveal the reason for it. Shepard can choose to allow or deny her access. After making this decision, Miranda confesses her guilt for wanting to implant a control-chip into Shepard's brain during their reconstruction, as that time she felt Shepard was a complete unknown. Shepard can comfort her saying that it was Miranda who brought them back to life, regardless of her opinions about them back then and tells her not to dwell on the past. Miranda eventually confirms that her sister was indeed taken by their father. Once she learns that, it wasn't difficult for her to find her father's facility on Horizon. She arrives at Sanctuary, only to find it under attack from Reaper forces. She attempts to keep them out of the facility and locates the jamming signal that is blocking all off-world communications. She leaves several video logs, revealing Sanctuary's true purpose and confirming that Henry Lawson is working for the Illusive Man. She however, is unaware of Kai Leng's presence, who attacks her. Commander Shepard's team arrives on Horizon after Cerberus retrieves the Prothean VI from Thessia. They see the video logs left by Miranda and reaches the central tower to find Miranda badly hurt. Henry is holding Oriana as a human shield and keeping Miranda at gunpoint. Shepard is able either to defuse the situation diplomatically or to simply shoot him. If Shepard allows Henry to leave, Miranda will refuse, using her biotics to push him out of a nearby window. Miranda, who is badly injured during a running battle with Kai Leng, dies in the company of Oriana and Shepard if she was not previously warned about Kai Leng's return to service of Cerberus. If Miranda's loyalty was not secured, or she was not given Alliance resources, Kai Leng will mortally wound her even if warned. If Shepard cannot persuade Henry diplomatically and does not shoot him after diplomacy fails, Miranda takes the initiative to kill her father herself, but Henry manages to get in a shot that fatally wounds Miranda, causing Miranda to die even if Miranda was warned about both the Cerberus attack and Kai Leng's return to Cerberus. Miranda tells Shepard she had the time to place a tracking device on Kai Leng during their short encounter, allowing Shepard and the Alliance to find the Illusive Man's location. If Miranda survived those events, she then leaves with her sister, and asks Shepard to be careful. She joins the war effort, getting a few sideways looks from Alliance brass due to her Cerberus past. Aside from providing valuable anti-Cerberus intel, she procures a private fighter for herself, teaming up with former colleagues to strike at Cerberus targets. These deeds and more earn her the tacit approval of the Alliance forces she's working with. Shepard has the chance to talk to her on Earth one last time, right before the final assault. Miranda takes the moment to say her final goodbyes, claiming that everything would be different if they even come out alive. Shepard would have none of it, countering that if things change it will be on their terms. Miranda ran all her life, and Shepard advises her that it is time to stop. Miranda's spirits are uplifted at Shepard's words, and in contrast to her earlier statements of "no promises" whenever Shepard bids her well she now promises to take care of herself at the end of their conversation. If Shepard dies activating the Crucible, or is not in a romance with Miranda, she will be seen in a boardroom helping lead reconstruction efforts following the defeat of the Reapers. If Shepard chooses to control the Reapers, Miranda spends time with Oriana studying Reaper schematics. Mass Effect 3: Citadel Weapon proficiencies *Heavy Pistols *Submachine Guns Powers Cerberus Officer |game=ME3 |barrier=725 |health=725 }} Dossier Miranda's presence is dependent on her surviving the events on Horizon. After Shepard retakes the Normandy Miranda can be invited up to the apartment for a drink. During the conversation she'd tell what little she knew about Maya Brooks: all Miranda knew is that Maya was the one who compiled the dossiers for Shepard's team in the mission against the Collectors, and nothing more because Miranda was focused on bringing Shepard back alive at that time. If Shepard is in a romance with Miranda, they share an intimate moment. After these events Shepard will, in time, receive an invitation to meet Miranda at the Silver Coast Casino. If Shepard meets Miranda there she will be wearing a red dress for the occasion. Miranda will then confess she is trying to spend an evening like normal people would for a change. If Shepard is in a romance with Miranda, he can hold her and tell her that they are going to have an evening like a regular couple. A female Shepard and Miranda may attempt to engage in girl talk before Shepard admits they're not really "girly girls" and Miranda agrees they can't pretend to be anything other than "troubleshooting space divas," a label Shepard approves of. Alternatively, Shepard can dismiss Miranda's worries about not being able to enjoy a normal life and simply encourage her to let go. Either way, Miranda concludes she'll need more wine before the two proceed to "start some trouble." Miranda can assist Shepard in the Armax Arsenal Arena provided her ally license has been bought. Miranda is an optional invite to Shepard's big party. In the party's first phase, she's hanging out at the bar with Joker and EDI, indignant at Joker's portrayal of Cerberus' incompetence when all she was in charge of at the time was bringing Shepard back to life. If Jacob is around, the news of his fatherhood reached her ears and she congratulates him. Jacob replies he's a little scared at the prospect, and Miranda assures him that his being a protector goes a long way. If Joker and EDI are in a relationship, Miranda asks Joker if he has no other "plans" after EDI, preferably someone more human. Joker replies in the negative because according to him EDI's smart, funny, and "into spaceships." If Joker and EDI were stuck at the friend zone, Miranda admits to being curious at what could've happened and defers to Joker's judgment on the issue. Joker adds that nobody wants an angry ex equipped with a Thanix cannon if he and EDI ever hooked up then broke up. Whatever the case, Miranda declares she can respect Joker knowing what he wants. At the party's second phase, in an energetic setting, Miranda is lounging at the bar in the poker den with Jack if the punky biotic is around. Both of them take turns insulting each other, with Miranda making pointed references to Jack's unconventional hair, uncouth manner, childish behavior, victim complex, and underdeveloped assets. Shepard can join in and encourage their friendship or conflict. If friendship is encouraged, Shepard jokes about the existence of "sexual tension" between the "two powerful biotics"; both with "forceful personalities" and "confident in their sexuality". Miranda covers her face at this, Jack responds in her usual manner, and both of them order drinks to recover from the moment. Miranda concedes later that Cerberus was wrong about Jack, finding the fact she grew as a person despite what Cerberus did to her extremely admirable. Jack praises Miranda's "fantastic tits" even though she still hates the ex-Cerberus biotic, and Miranda, amused, shrugs it off. If conflict is encouraged, both of them ramp up the vitriol they have for each other. Jack remarks that Miranda's fun to hate, and Miranda assures her the feeling's mutual. If Jack isn't around, Miranda just joins Liara and James on the upstairs balcony listening to the two bicker about which of physical conditioning or biotics trump the other. If the setting is still relaxed for the party's second phase, Miranda is at the poker den with James and Liara, who are discussing the differences and merits of the SSV Normandy and the SR-2. She's firmly in the camp of supporting the newer ship when the discussion devolves into taking sides for one ship against the other. At the party's third phase, if everyone was invited to dance, Miranda joins Liara and James at the balcony (or never left there, if Jack was absent), either watching Liara demonstrate biotic supremacy or egging Jacob on if he's competing with James in push-ups. Everyone there decides to dance once Shepard checks in on them. If the setting is still relaxed for the party's third phase, Miranda joins Cortez and Joker at the upper floor couches in reminiscing the good old days. In the morning after, Miranda is seated at the kitchen's center aisle, watching Vega cook eggs. If Shepard and Miranda are in a relationship, they will wake up after the party in bed together. Shepard will say how he loves watching Miranda wake up, to which Miranda responds, "Let's make it a habit." They will kiss and Shepard replies, "As you wish, Ms. Lawson." When the crew returns to the Normandy, Miranda and Shepard hold hands and Miranda rests her head on Shepard's shoulder, asking if he's "going back to the fight." When Shepard says it may be the last party the crew will have, Miranda assures Shepard that he will "find a way to win" and she will be waiting for him when he does. After a pause, as the crew leaves, Miranda will say, while it hasn't been easy, they've "had a good run." Shepard will nod and say, "the best" before leaving to join his crew while Miranda returns to the Citadel. Romance Upon meeting Shepard on the Citadel, if she is in a romance with him, Miranda shows that she was greatly pained when he was detained on Earth, and almost thought to break in to see him. Shepard has the chance to confirm his love for her, telling her that while it will never be easy, he will always want her in his life. After helping her by warning her about the various dangers she could be exposed to, Miranda asks Shepard to meet her in a private room on the Citadel. There, she explains that she feels guilty, because she wanted to incorporate a mind-controlling chip within Shepard's new body while working on the Lazarus Project. She mentions that the Illusive Man refused, in order to keep Shepard as close as he was to his former self. She despises herself, knowing it's what her father would have wanted done, and she tells Shepard she's deeply sorry. Shepard has the chance to comfort her, which will result in them making love. During the final mission on Earth, if Shepard previously romanced Miranda, she comments that this is farewell, while Shepard tries to be positive and promises to come back. She can later be seen looking at the stars after the war is over, if Shepard chose to destroy the Reapers and survived the Crucible's blast. Trivia *Along with Thane, Miranda is one of the "poster" characters for Mass Effect 2 and appears on most of the promotional art and demo footage. *Once Yvonne Strahovski signed on to voice the character, the development team decided to model the character's face based on the actress. Additionally, the character's original Scandinavian surname was changed to better match Strahovski's Australian accent. *Miranda's original surname was Solheim, Norwegian for "Sunhome." This was chosen in part because she is one of the relatively rare characters born on Earth (i.e. from the Sol system). *Early concepts of Miranda portrayed her as a blonde, but once they created her Cerberus uniform, black hair seemed to better complement the "femme fatale" look. *Given Jacob's dialogue with Shepard, it is possible that Miranda might have been romantically involved with Jacob at some point. *Apparently early on in the game's development, Miranda was intended to be able to be romanced by both a male and female Commander Shepard. *Miranda's outfit is available to female avatars on the Xbox Avatar Marketplace for $5.25 USD. *As with all squad members, Miranda has unique dialogue that can be heard at various locations, during missions or assignments, or if a specific squad member is in the selected team. *The Shadow Broker has files on Miranda which can be accessed aboard his ship. cs:Miranda Lawsonová de:Miranda Lawson es:Miranda Lawson fr:Miranda Lawson pl:Miranda Lawson ru:Миранда Лоусон uk:Міранда Лоусон Category:Recurring Characters Category:Cerberus Category:Ex-Cerberus